


Forbidden

by mathiaswrites



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5
Genre: I hate this fic so much, M/M, i call the ship Koker, please, this is a joke fic by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathiaswrites/pseuds/mathiaswrites
Summary: Kokichi x Akira, need i say more
Relationships: kokichi ouma/akira kurusu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Forbidden

Akira rushed out of Shujin, making up an excuse for the other Phantom Thieves who went to school with him. Akira had promised his boyfriend that he would meet up with him after school. He rushes into Shibuya, that's where he promised he would meet him. Akira looked around to try and see where he is, but he cannot spot him.   
_ah...he's pretty hidden, isn't he..._ Akira's thoughts wandered. He then used his sixth sense to try and see if he can find him from the strong feeling of his confidant, that was nearly maxed out. _Found him._   
Akira swerved through the crowds of the evening rush hour and found who he was looking for. A smaller boy with messy, wavy, dark purple hair. The boys pale purple gaze landed onto Akira. Akira's heart skipped a beat when their eyes met, and the boy's mouth twisted into a slight smirk.  
"You finally made it! i was waiting forever!" The boy exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. Akira was about to mutter an apology before the boy put a finger to his own mouth and smiled widely, "Hehe, just kidding! it was a lie~"  
Akira let out a small chuckle, "Nice to see you, too, Kokichi." Akira gave Kokichi a soft smile.   
"Let's go do something fun today! i've been excited to hang out with you again!"   
Akira nodded, getting an idea. He lifted his hand up to play with his bangs while droplets of sweat rolled down his face, "Well...I have an idea...let's go somewhere more...er, private..."   
Kokichi responded with a giggle, "hehe, you better not be lying to be on what we will be doing~ Hey, hey! we can go back to your place~!" Kokichi paused dramatically, "Unfortunately, i have no place of my own~ I am but a rat~"  
Akira chuckles, "pff...come on, l-lets go..." The two walked hand in hand back to the station and rode over to Yongen-Jaya station, and then back to Leblanc, a small Café in a small alleyway.   
Akira let go of Kokichi's hand when they entered into the Café, and up into Akira's attic.

"Snrk! this is where you live? Pretty lame, dontcha think?" Despite saying that, Kokichi looked around, seeming to enjoy the small, cozy attic that his lover has.

"h-heh...Yeah." He smiled at Kokichi's contradictive statement and behavior, "I've been called Attic Trash, and Attic Rat before." As he says this, Kokichi looks back at him.

"I'm usually called a rat, as well~" Kokichi's smile twisted into a smirk after a split second, "I'm also called the Ultimate Supreme Leader~"

"Is that so?" Akira sets his school bag next to his desk, and sits down on his bed. Kokichi then trots over and sits on Akira's lap, their bodies pressing against each other as Kokichi wraps his arms around Akira's neck.

"Mhm~ that is so, no lie here~" Kokichi's grin stayed on his face as he leaned in to touch noses with Akira, "Just like how my love for you isn't fake~" And with that, Kokichi took up the tiny space that was in between the twos faces. Their lips intertwine, Kokichi's hand goes into Akira's hair, and Akira's arms go around Kokichi's waste as the taller male pulled him in closer.

Their mouth's soon part for air, Akira panting lightly while Kokichi dons a smirk.  
"Nihihi~ that was quite a nice kiss, dontcha think?" Akira blushes furiously at this, turning his head away from the smaller boy. "Why so embarrassed~?" Kokichi smirks more and as he turns his head away, leaving his cheek and neck open, Kokichi kisses his neck a few times before Akira blocks him from that as well. "Someone's awfully shy~" Kokichi's grin widened.  
>You Spent A Long While With Kokichi Before Walking Him Back To The Station


End file.
